


A picnic in the park

by chaoticallytiredcrow



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Shorter Wong Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, obnoxiously fluffy, seriously its so fluffy youre gonna cry, shorter wong centric, shorter's on tiktok, that picnic with the wineglasses, why is that not already a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallytiredcrow/pseuds/chaoticallytiredcrow
Summary: Shorter was scrolling through TikTok when he was inspired for a date. (could be read as friends, romantic aspects are only mentioned a couple of times) Ash absolutely hated the concept and Eiji was confused but happy to see shorter with an extra bounce in his step. In the end, it was a perfect day under a perfect sky.aka Shorter sees a TikTok and drags Eiji and Ash out to the park to eat cake out of wineglasses.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A picnic in the park

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, this is like the second fic I've ever finished, and I'm very proud of it. I'm pretty sure I spent a total of 9-10 hours on it. I cried while writing it because these boys really deserved some happiness. In the endnotes, I'm going to include the text that inspired it. I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm open to constructive criticism!

Shorter scrolled mindlessly through Tik Tok, his head resting on his hand, slumped over the table. The restaurant was slow, so he had disappeared to another room for a small break. Mindless scrolling turned into intent consideration as gentle piano music flowed through his phone. Through the glaringly strong vintage filter, Shorter watched a small cake being cut into with wine glasses. The clink of the wine glasses made his eyes light up, a sparkle peeking through his sunglasses. The moment was cut short as he heard Nadia yelling his name, but he made a mental note of the video.

\----

Shorter groaned as his alarm went off. It was far too early to be functioning. He quickly turned the offending noise off before it could wake with the other two sleeping bodies. He clamored around the room, making an effort to be silent, alas in his excitement, he struggled to remember the meaning of the word. Ash slept like a rock, but Eiji, on the other hand, started to shift and blearily open his eyes. Shorter stopped dead in his tracks, a single leg in his pants the other halfway through its journey.  


"shorter, what," Eiji rubbed his eyes, "why are you awake?"  
The concern was evident on his face.  
"Gotta go to the store," he replied, sounding more suspicious than he should have, considering that was where he was going. Eiji stood up quickly with a slight stumble.  
“Shorter?”  
He finished pulling his pants on, “I promise I just got to go to the store."  
Eiji only raised his eyebrow in response. Shorter rolled his eyes,  


“fine, will you feel better if you come with me?"  
"yes," he turned to nudge the final sleeping body; shorter nearly tripped in his attempt to stop him.  
“It's a surprise!” Shorter whisper yelled. They righted themselves and Eiji tilted his head to the side. Shorter paused to appreciate how adorable his boyfriend was, however, he might have stared a bit too long because Eiji started snapping in front of his face. He shook his head slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, "just get dressed." 

\----

They walked down the street, there was a slight bounce to Shorter’s step. Even though Eiji was confused, he was glad to see his boyfriend with an extra glint in his eye. Despite the cold facade shorter attempted to put on, Eiji had learned to see through it with record speed. Only Ash could read the eyes hidden behind sunglasses with greater ease. Shorter grabbed Eiji’s hand and interlaced their fingers. He pulled them into the little store and started going up and down the aisles. They left the store with a few triangle sandwiches, a vegetable platter, and the main reason for the trip, 3 wine glasses, and a small cake. Shorter was barely containing a smile, while Eiji was attempting to share his excitement.

\----

They returned to the small apartment, where Ash was still asleep, which did not come as a surprise even though it was nearly 11:30. As Shorter took the bags to the kitchen, he bumped Eiji with his elbow. Even shorter couldn't wake "Sleeping Beauty" without risking a bruised arm or side.  
"can you –" he trailed off with a shrug and an awkward grin. Eiji rolled his eyes and muttered something in Japanese. Shorter dug around in the cupboards and closets, and to his Delight, his search brought up an old blanket and a basket. Soon, Ash and Eiji joined shorter in the kitchen, the former looking very grumpy about that fact. 

Shorter grabbed the basket and placed the blanket on top showing extraordinary care for the contents. His attention turned to his awaiting partners, and he started ushering them towards the door, a drastic change in demeanor. Eiji grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to the door, he was confused by Shorters excitement, but it was contagious. As they left the apartment, Ash glared at the sun above them, and shorter, who had grabbed onto Ash with his free hand, was practically dragging them down the sidewalk. 

\----

Shorter laid the blanket out onto the soft grass, it was old and tattered, but at least it was large enough for the three to sit on. Eiji sat down gently as shorter plopped down, only landing half on the blanket. Ash, on the other hand, stayed standing. His eyes were narrowed beneath furrowed brows, and his tense shoulders led down to crossed arms. Shorter’s smile wilted slightly under the stare. Eiji leaned over and tugged on the hem of his shirt, supplying him with puppy dog eyes. Shorter mirrored the face Eiji was making and lightly patted the space on the blanket. 

Ash huffed and looked away, but a glance back at his boyfriends broke his resolve, and he plopped down with another huff. His legs mirrored his arms, and his demeanor was the polar opposite to Shorter and Eiji’s. 

Fortunately, this did not deter him. He reached into the basket and pulled out paper plates and the sandwiches. 

\----

The sky above them was a bright blue that made you wonder if it was even real or a trick of the light. The clouds move languidly, offering respite from the blaring sun. They were light and fluffy, not the kind that brought storms and lightning but the kind that one looks for shapes in. 

Beneath this perfect sky, the three boys laughed and chattered. Well, two of them did, shorter and Eiji sassed each other and gave playful shoves. Eiji’s tongue stuck out after one such shove, and shorter scrunched his nose with a laugh. 

Ash’s shoulders had begun to relax; his hands now rested on his calves. Shorter began to polish off the last of the sandwiches eating one in a single bite sending Eiji into another fit of giggles. Ash puffed his cheeks in annoyance and then copied shorter, shoving a whole sandwich into his mouth, sending Shorter into a similar laughing fit. His booming laughter rolled over the grass and into the nearby lake startling the geese. Eiji caught onto his laugh, continuing his own fit. Ash could not help but to join in, providing a light laugh and crinkled eyes.

\----

Once shorter finally stopped laughing, and an easy smile fell over Ash's face, he reached into the basket and produced the cake. The cake was purple with rainbow confetti sprinkles. Shorter handed out the wine glasses to the other two. They glanced at each other and then back to Shorter with a shared look of confusion. 

He was practically glowing with pure joy as he dug the wine glass into the cake, revealing the vanilla interior. Eiji’s face lit up, and he mirrored Shorter's action. His mouth fell into an O as he pulled up the wine glass of cake. The two then turned towards Ash, who looks slightly bewildered,  
“This Is stu-”  
He was cut off by Shorter’s finger pressing against his mouth lightly.  
“This is fun and silly, now get your cake.” Shorter substituted, gently chiding Ash’s negativity. 

Ash rolled his eyes but conceded a light smile returning to his face as he pulled up the wine glass of cake.  
Shorter held out the glass and said, "clink," with an easy smile. Ash rolled his eyes once more but complied nonetheless; the light joking tone flourished as they ate the cake. Even Ash had finally loosened up. The calm breeze washed over them as they joked and laughed. 

This calm, this joy, this easy laughter, was something they had sorely lacked but desperately needed. The conversation came to a natural lull, and shorter got a mischievous glint in his eye, something Ash and Eiji knew all too well. 

\----

"watch this."  
Shorter shot up and ran towards the lake. A group of geese milled about, but the calm turned into chaos in the blink of an eye. Most of the geese honked angrily before storming off into the lake, their wings flapping. A few of the braver geese took shorters running as a declaration of war and turned the tide. 

The geese spun around and began honking and nipping at him. With a shrill screech shorter booked it away from the geese. Their wings flapped; feathers flew as shorter begged for forgiveness from the birds from Hell. 

On the blanket, the two boys burst out laughing. Their laughs sent them rolling to the ground clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath. As shorter approached the blanket, the geese gave a few final, indignant honks and then wandered back towards the lake. 

\----

Shorter plopped down onto the blanket with his cheeks puffed in his arms crossed. Eiji and Ash sat up, holding back laughter. As they stared at their now grumpy partner, Eiji let out a small snort and quickly tried to cover it with his hand. Nevertheless, he sent Ash into a contagious giggle fit that set off Eiji as well. 

Shorter started to join but instead put on a playful pout, that mischievous glint returning to his eye.  
"oh, yeah, let's see how you like it."  
Shorter tackled Eiji to the ground, and he let out a laughing Screech as shorter landed on top of him. Eiji pushed at shorter and tried to move him, but as his failure became evident, he turned to Ash.  
"Ash," he whined playfully," get this dumb ass off me. "  
Ash smirked before Simply sitting on Shorter’s back.  
"ASH! SHORTER! You're crushing me!" He screeched  
Shorter let out a wheezing laugh and then rolled his body off Eiji, sending Ash flailing to the ground. 

This started a small brawl between the two, although it was clear neither was putting that much effort into their ‘fight”. From the sidelines, Eiji whooped and hollered, offering encouragement to whoever happened to be losing at the moment.

\----

When they were both tired out, and laughing they laid down on their backs in the grass, looking at the perfect sky. Eiji joined them using Shorter's arm as a pillow and reaching across to gently comb through Ash’s hair. Ash shifted closer, laying his head on Shorter’s chest, and gave a content sigh. 

They spent hours looking at the sky, making shapes out of the clouds, sharing different stories. Most were happy, but occasionally a story would bring a grim and dark feeling over the group, and the boys would promptly chase the feeling away with kind words, gentle reminders, and, when necessary, soft kisses. Then they would slip back into the easy smiles, boisterous laughter, and the kind of Freedom you only feel when surrounded by people you truly trust with your whole being. 

As the sun set below the city skyline and a chill fell over the park shorter pulled the two people who mattered most closer to him, and though he knows Ash would never admit it he heard a whispered,  
"thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> "Having a whole account for shorter has made me seriously consider what shorter would do if he had a TikTok and I've created this bizarre little hc that he would absolutely love the little wineglass picnic thing everyone is doing and he would drag ash and Eiji out to do one and Eiji is a little confused but thinks its cute and ash starts off absolutely HATING it but as time goes on he falls into easy smiles and there all just laughing and being free for once." The goose scene was inspired by kmaad1019  
> Shorter TikTok: shot_throughtheheart  
> my TikTok and insta: Chaotic.tired.cosplay  
> I would love to receive some comments!!!!


End file.
